


Masters of lateness

by disfordreams



Category: Masters of Sex, virginia johnson - Fandom, william masters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, Work, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfordreams/pseuds/disfordreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They work late. That's it. Is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters of lateness

**Author's Note:**

> WELL!!! This is my first MoS fic and to be honest it's more like venting to the paper, I've had this idea in my head and it decided to come out tonight so here we are. I hope you like it, I hope you comment and let me know if you liked it or if it totally sucked balls - cause that's how we learn, right? :)  
> Also I am not a native english speaker so my bad if it has any misspellings, and I did my best to sound like they were talking back in the fifties but... but... I don't know! I hope you like it. Thank you! :)

"…And, Virginia, do not forget. We will resume our activity later, this afternoon."

She was trying to focus on organizing the file she had in her hands, about the last girl who had come in that morning, since she accidentally dropped the papers when her body collided with his, right outside the office. He helped her pick up everything, even put on a little shy smile - because, deep inside, he thought it was endearing having a moment with her like they have in Hollywood movies. He helped her, and before getting back to his office, he let that sentence slip in front of Jane. Who obviously got suspicious, but did not say a word. Virginia looked embarrassed, and Jane’s intuition told her something that Ginny would never mention to her. 

"Dr Masters really keeps you busy"

Ginny stopped, looked at Jane as if trying to find something to answer her - how easy it is to lie to stranger, but how hard it gets when you start to gain people’s trust…

"Yes, he does."

Virginia made her way to Bill’s office, not even bothering to knock on the door. 

"Bill, I’m sorry, I …"

"You what?"

"I can’t stay later today."

"Oh. Kids?"

"No, they’re with their nanny."

"So there’s no other reason you can’t stay. We still have to finish our… research. Ours is the only one that’s missing to the ‘Plateau phase’ and I thought we could do it today since we have to present the results on friday to Scully so he can ap…"

"It’s Valentine’s day, Bill."

"What?"

"Valentine’s day."

He looked at her, then to the floor, then back to her again. He didn’t know what to say. Since when did Ginny cared about Valentine’s day? As far as he was concerned, it was just a marketing tool used by chocolate companies and flower girls. He didn’t need a day to declare his love for his wife. He did that every day. Ok, not every day, he was well aware of that. But he tried the best he could to make Libby feel loved, to be a good husband. They did need to finish their research - it was not an excuse - but they could do it the next day. 

"I have.. a date. With Ethan. He made a reservation. I was actually going to ask you if I could leave a little earlier so that.."

Bill straightened himself on his chair. How dare he. Make a reservation. For them. On Valentine’s day. How dare she ask to leave early. Did she not know the amount of work they had to do until friday? This was insufferable. Outrageous. How dare they. A date. How dare that bastard, take her away from him when he needs her the most. When he needs to feel her hands on his back, her nails ripping his shoulder skin apart. When he needs to feel her warmth. When he needs to grab her butt tight while he orgasms, his mouth on her nipple and her sweet, throaty voice saying ‘Orgasm!’. 

"You’ll have to call Ethan and tell him you’re going to be late. We have to finish this and it can not be adjourned."

She nodded, not letting him understand if she was mad at him. She didn’t fight back. She plainly nodded. She didn’t smile either. Usually, when he asked her to stay late, she would either fight back or make that naughty smile he knows so well, and secretly adores. She stared at him, nodded, and walked out of his office.

"And, Ginny?"

"Yes, Bill?" She was calm. He wasn’t expecting that. 

"Get some candles, and light them up after everyone leaves."

Her back turned to him, her gaze into the door. She froze. What did he just say? 

"I’m sorry, I don’t understand?"

"I’ll bring the wine."

She looked confused, but amused at the same time. Candles? Wine? 

"It’s Valentine’s day after all."


End file.
